A photovoltaic device is commonly installed in an outdoor location to allow for direct exposure to sunlight. However, an outdoor installation also exposes the device to moisture in the form of precipitation and humidity. Moisture can be harmful to the various layers and components within the device. For example, moisture can promote corrosion of electrical contacts within the device. As the contacts corrode, electrical resistance in the circuitry can increase thereby reducing power output and efficiency of the device. Moreover, water that is permitted to freeze and expand within the device can result in structural damage.